Witch Hunt
by Lexiee-Chan
Summary: In medieval times where witchcraft is feared, taboo, and punishable by death, a beautiful and fierce healer, Sakura Haruno is on a journey across the land, making do by selling her herbs, and healing the ill, she decides to visit the kingdom of Konoha, subsequently she is accused of witchcraft and about to be set on trial, only to be saved and pardoned by a prince.
1. Nightshade

A/N: So this is a new thing for me, I'm trying to write in first person, it's not something I usually do. I also want to make my sakura stories diverse, and maybe I'll make one in the Naruto universe! As you can see my favourite character Is Sakura, and as you will soon find out, her main interest will be the prince. Unless of course you want it changed. Anyway, see you at the end of the chapter!

In medieval times where witchcraft is feared, taboo, and punishable by death, a beautiful and fierce healer, Sakura Haruno is on a journey across the land, making do by selling her herbs, and healing the ill, she decides to visit the kingdom of Konoha, subsequently she is accused of witchcraft and about to be set on trial, only to be saved and pardoned by a prince, it is at this she decides to stay for a while in Konoha.

Be moderate in order to taste the joys of life in abundance.

-Epicurus

I was excited to say the least, to see the beautiful green kingdom of Konoha was amazing. Of course, I was only half way there. Usually, I travel by horse, and periodically stop for rest, unless I see herbs; then it is instant collection mode. I like to say I'm well versed in herbs, I know my way plants. And I take it upon myself to learn any, and all properties of a plant, no matter how grueling the task is. That being said, I was currently tasked with collection _Nightshade_ a plant commonly known as "Flower of death". Which I suppose they were correct in their own right, it _does _grow wherever death lingers; or in extremely dark places. In my own opinion, it's not that deadly of a poison. If taken in small doses periodically you can develop an immunity, but then again, one can develop immunities to almost any poison _or_ potion. I can boast a resistance to many a poisons, especially, nightshade. But I'm blabbering too much. I'm burning daylight here, it's half a day if I ride fast enough. A day if I take my time, which I should be doing, considering all of the herbs I'm carrying. Carefully placing the dangerous purple flora into my pouch, I continued on to herb gathering.

Emerging four hours later, with a list of todays bounty: Five clippings of Nightshade, 2 clippings of Belladonna, 5 clippings of Chamomile (one of my favourites) A couple leaves of Eucalyptus, two clippings of Fenugreek (the stuff is terribly bitter) 3 clippings of Marigold, 2 clippings of Peppermint (makes lovely tea) 4 clippings of Thyme, 1 clipping of Sage. I nodded to myself, feeling satisfied with today's pickings. _Man my back is killing me I thought, _whiling massaging my shoulders. **Not bad, **complimented my ever so _**kind**_ Inner.

Walking back to my horse, I found it munching on some hay at my camp. Surveying my makeshift camp, I was disappointed to realize that I had not made a fire pit and It was sunset. _Ah, well, I'd better make one quickly, I thought. _I quickly scoured the area for any seeable sticks and branches.I managed to find enough to make a decent fire. I headed to my clearing with quick strides, as I began rubbing two sticks together to make a fire. Slowly but surely, embers licked the sticks, and began to sprout large bouts of flame. I backed up, gazing at the glowing embers for a few moments. Entranced in the way the fire emanated off it's surroundings with a fiery glow. I spread the embers around, to let it burn down a bit. Just so in the morning I'd be able to put it out. Settling myself down onto my makeshift cot, I wanted to sleep, because tomorrow was to be a tiring day. But me being the successful medic that I am, will not forgo meals for such a petty reason. With a tired sigh, I settled for some only slightly-hard Rye bread, and a wedge of goat cheese. It was simple, and it kept me alive. It's taste had deteriorated over the days, thus the bread was more bland then ever, and the cheese was mediocre, as the creaminess had left the cheese, and the mild flavor was just barely there. As soon as I finished the meal, I adjusted myself as comfortably as I could get in a cot, and lied on the ground. Looking under the pillow of my cot, I made sure I had my dagger there. My eyes are sharp, but my ears are sharper. I would not stand for my food store to be stolen, or more importantly, my herb store. Finally retreating to sleep, I bade my horse goodnight.

Just as the sun was rising, my eyes for wide open. Habit woke me up, as I edged out of my bed. My back was a little sore, it was to be expected, sleeping on the ground. As I rise from the ground, I stretch a little bit, allowing the kinks and sores to ease out slightly. _Now, if I get going now, I will be in Konoha in half a day. Now is the problem of should I forage, or should I press on? _I mused. _Myswell get going now, I have heard of the abundance of plants and herbs in Konoha. _With a bit of gusto, I begin to pack up my cot and things.

As expected the embers of the fire were still going, it was my responsibility to put it out. I hurried to collect a pail of water from the river nearby. Despite my strength, water has weight, and it was a tad bit difficult lugging it from the river to my clearing a good distance away. Without further ado, I tipped over the bucket of water, and let it rain down of the still burning embers of the fire. They were quickly and rather loudly extinguished. With a small smile, I set to finishing packing things on my horse. As soon as I was finished, I allowed myself a moment to stroke his head and give him a few leftover bits of apple from my pack. He neighed happily as he shoved his head further into my stroking grasp. I smiled warmly at him, before grabbing his rein and leading him gently towards the river. It would be cruel to forgo water on him since he went almost the whole night without hydration. As he neared the clear water, he began to lap it up greedily and quickly. A few moments later, he was already bright eyed and reared to go. "Is that all, then?" I asked him, he whipped his head back and neighed, as if answering my question.

I got my foot in the foothold, and grabbing onto him gently, I propelled myself onto his back. Whiling doing this, It occurred to me: _I haven't named him, have I? _As I tugged on his rein slightly, he picked up his pace, as my hold on the rein steered him towards Konoha. Without a moments notice, I decided on naming the horse Konoha. "How about I name you Konoha?" I asked the animal. As if in agreement, he sped up to a gallop towards Konoha, my pink hair whipping behind us. _What an intelligent animal. _"I guess that's a yes then." I said, smiling slightly at the thought. And then I began to get comfortable, as I had a long day ahead.

A/N: Please review! I get more chapters in for ANY story, when I'm motivated. Also critiques are welcomed!


	2. Jerks and Stables

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but it's your choice, I can try to put short ones up everyday, or long ones up each week. Also, It took me VERY hard not to choose Itachi

"Well, Konoha, we're here in Konoha!" I exclaimed giggling to my horse, as I stood in the town square, looking in marvel at the hustle and bustle of day to day life. People rushed rushing to work, people buying from the various market stalls lined up and scattered around. Mothers pulled their children along the busy streets, couples walked hand in hand down the pathways, children playing admist it all, and much, much more. It was utterly amazing, and as I looked around, I apparently caught a few a stares. It must have been how I was dressed, gosh, didn't anyone ever teach them not to stare. I saw a few animals in the streets, so I wasn't afraid to pull Konoha along, not that I'd be afraid anyway. "Come on, Konoha." I said gently, pulling the horse's rein a bit. _Now..there must be stables somewhere. "_Excuse me, miss!" I called out to a woman and her child. "Do you happen to know where the nearest stables are?" She gave me a strange look. _Huh, must be the hair. _She pointed down the street, "Go straight until you see the cross roads, then take a right, then a left, and then another right, you'll see it when the palace looms into view!" She said, as she pulled her child along, her fingers intertwined with her child's. As I turned to follow her directions to the best of my ability, I heard the child speak. "Mommy, why is that ladies hair pink?" "Pay no mind child, the fool must've dyed it." The mother replied. _Ouch. _With a bit of an deflated ego, I strode down the street following the woman's directions, trying to keep my head held high. I turned my head slightly to my horse, "Hey, Konoha, would you like a trea-"

I was interrupted as my face and body connected into the broad chest, I relished in it for a second, before a monotone voice brought me back to my senses, "Will you watch where you're going?" I looked up into a stress filled handsome face. Stepping back with Konoha, I glared at the coal eyed male. "Well, you're the one who walked into me." I snapped. He arched a perfectly trimmed black eyebrow, "Is that so?" I motioned with my hands, "Well duh, I was minding my own business with my horse." "Talking." "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. He continued, "Talking to your horse." I felt heat rise to my cheeks, before I willed myself not to give the jerk the satisfaction of my embarrassment. I shrugged, nonchalant as I replied, "So, what's it to you?" He mirrored me, as he shrugged as well, "I don't know, weird girls who walk into people, and have obviously dyed hair, bother me." My nostrils flared in indignation, "How dare you?" "My hair is REAL!" I shouted, but then lowered my pitch as I noticed the stares. "Oh yeah, prove it." He countered, a stupid smirk plastered on his face." "Fine." I stated, as I walked closer to him. I was about a foot away from him, and I lifted up my arm to show him. "See?" I asked, watching him squint his eyes to see the light pink hair lining my arms. "And." I continued, whiling closing my eyes. I showed off my dusty pink eyelashes." He was silent for a few moments, "Hn." Satisfaction lit me up, as I grinned smugly at him. "Haha, in your face!" I laughed, whiling sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh come now, I'm sure you want to use it on me, but keep it in your mouth." He said, smoothly. "I N-" He interrupted me as he walked away, sending me a wave behind his back, leaving me visibly fuming behind him. Letting out a sigh, I continued on my trek to the stables, ignoring the stares I got from passersby.

"Finally." I gasped for breath, as I stood at the entrance of the "Green City Stables." A sandy haired boy ran up to me, "U-Um, miss would you like some.. help?" I smiled at the teen, "Yes that would help my situation." I said, while laughing slightly. He let out a giggle as well. "You can rest inside miss, I'll attend to your horse, and will be back in a moment." He said, while smiling warmly at me. "Yes, thank you so much, his name is Konoha by the way." I said turning my head to him. A small twinkle entered his eyes , as he laughed. "What a.. fitting name, aha." I smiled knowingly, as I continued on my way. As I entered the small lobby/house part of the stables, I sat down on a small wooden bench, relaxing my tired self into it. Just as he had said, the boy returned within a few minutes with a small smile. "You really have a wonderful horse." He said, his eyes twinkling with wonder. "Do I?" I laughed, "I suppose I picked right, then." "So, how long will Konoha be staying?" "Just about a week." I replied, looking around the small area. "A week." He said, mostly to himself, while he wrote this down In a logbook. "Do you require bed and board?" He asked, looking at me almost, hopefully. "I…do?" I asked confused. He smiled at me reassuringly, "We're in a bit of a tight spot, so we're offering bed and board, for the modest price of ten gold a night, meals included." He said, looking at me again. My spirits lifted instantly. "That is a crazy price, well then, sign me up!" I said, all the grinning at the deal. Rising up from the bench, I resisted fist pumping to remain a sliver of maturity in front of the teen boy. "Well then, I guess I'll see you and your family tonight then?" She asked, unable to contain her grin and happiness. "Yup!" The boy grinned back. As she ran out the door, she waved a hand behind her back, "See ya then!" She called behind her. As she was a little ways from the stables, she let out a loud whoop of joy. "Time to explore!"


	3. Thievery and Sickness

By the time it was mid-day, I had explored a quarter of what Konoha had to offer. I decided I would return to the stables, as there were only a few hours left until dinner, plus my feet are killing me. With sluggish steps, I lifted my groceries a bit higher, so it was easier to carry them. I mulled over the results of my exporing. First off, I found this quaint little ramen place called 'Ichiraku's" and their ramen was to die for. Second, I found out quickly how judgmental the people of Konoha were. It pissed me off really, who were they to make assumptions about my nature and occupation based off my hair colour? Psh, as I would willingly dye my hair this absurd colour. Third, Konoha had a lovely selection of herbs, even the rare ones. Just as I was about to list off my fourth thing, something slammed into my stomach. I found myself on the ground the wind knocked out of me, I took a few gasps of air, wincing slightly as it was none to gently sucked back into me. As I looked up to see my attacker, I got a glimpse of a boy no older then twelve taking out down the street. Upon closer inspection, taking off down the street with my groceries. Despite my pain, red hot anger flared up in me, and I scrambled to get off. As I regained my mobility, I took off down the street after the boy. I was very nimble, so all I got as I narrowly dodged person to person was a "Hey watch it!" Or some along those lines. As I neared the end of the chase, the boy veered quickly to the right, and I ended up running smack dab into..Jerk face!

Despite my annoyance at the loss of my groceries (which made quite a dent to my wallet) I stood up and straightened myself. With a small huff I held my hand, despite the annoyed expression on his face, the black haired man curious, "What's the rush?" It was so casual, yet he seemed so serious a second before. I ignored his question, "Do you know the area?" I asked, distracted, as I looked around for the punk. Annoyed, "I do, why?" he replied. "This little punk stole my groceries and took off, I ran after him—which is why I ran into you." I explained, positively shaking from anger. _"I'll punch that little shit's head in.."_ I muttered darkly. A small snort escaped the taller male's lips, but he covered it up quite well. Squinting at the male, _Something seems off about him. _Unaware of how spot on I was. "Would you like help, finding this boy m-?" I was shocked he offered, especially since by now—it was about sunset. "Sakura." I interjected. "My name is Sakura." I continued, "Anyway, if you could spare the time, that would be nice of you." I replied, already moving towards the area where the punk disappeared. He followed, soon ending up in front of me, and I was now the one following him. He stopped, I stood facing his back confused. "Itachi." "What?" I said. "My name is Itachi." He said repeating the sentence I said mere minutes ago. I smiled at him, "Well then, it's nice to be formally introduced, Itachi." I held out my hand again, this time to greet him. His hand enveloped mine, as he shook my hand firmly. "Now, then." He continued, "Where did you last see this elusive child?" He asked. I pointed my finger towards the area I lost him, "There." He followed my finger, and stood silently for a moment in thought. "Follow me." He said. It was more like an order.

Minutes later, I found myself in an area which had me positively quaking in anger. _Look at the poverty here. _I thought, as I looked around at the state of this residential area. Dilapidated buildings, sick people outside in the cold, cracks and holes littered every home. They were so outdated they didn't even have clay roofs, it was all thatch, and from what I could see: the thatch wasn't even that good. "Why Is it so horrid here?" I found myself asking, mostly to myself, but Itachi answered. "Mainly because the ruling clans are greedy, and care little for the civilians, all they care about is power and luxury." I stole a glance at Itachi; his face was contorted into a scowl, with the stress marks on his face, it made him seem eons older. I forced myself to look away; I had to get my groceries. _And then, I'm going to deal with all this sickness and misery immediately._ I thought, scowling as I looked around once more. "This is where I take my leave." Itachi said, his face returning back to it's calm state. "I trust you can handle the rest?" I nodded, bidding him goodbye, as he went back the way we came.

I trudged on, avoiding the hacks and the general sickness of the area. That is, until an elderly male grabbed at my foot feebly, "Alms for the poor." He croaked, it broke my heart. Digging into my pouch, I was dismayed to realize I didn't how much money either. With a small sigh, I pulled out ten gold coins, dropping them begrudgingly into the metal cup. "Thank you lassie, you're very kind." He hoarsely called, as I was already half way down, looking for well, any signs of the boy. Small, but nonetheless sobbing caught my attention. Turning my head, I saw a mess of black shaggy hair. I advanced on what I assumed to be the boy. And as nimble as I tried to be—I stepped on a branch. His head shot up like bullet, shock then fear assaulted his features. "M-miss, I'm very sorry!" I closed in on the boy, "Oh you will be." I said, sending him a death glare.

He broke down, "Please, please don't call the guards!" "My mother will be angry at me!" He wailed miserably. "Guards?" I asked confused. "Oh no, I'm dealing with you myself." I said, grabbing him roughly by the arm. His face changed from sadness to determination, it was admirable really. He attempted to throw my hand off of his arm. "You don't understand." He said, motioning to his ramshackle home. He continued, "My mother..she's sick." I let go of his arm, already understanding his predicament, but allowing him to continue. "And, well, we didn't have any food or medicine." "And..when I saw what you were carrying when you entered here yesterday.." He trailed off, motioning to the various food and herbs in my bags. "You wanted to save your mother, so you stole my groceries." I concluded. He looked down for a moment ashamed, but looked at me determined once more. "Very well, then." I said, "Since I'm here, I suppose I'll have to heal your mother then?" He looked hopeful, "Thank you so much!" "My mother is just through here.." He trailed off, as he motioned for me to follow.

When I entered the ruined home, my face regained it's calm demeanor. A brunette woman was sprawled out on a small cot, in what I could assume used to be a kitchen. Most likely, the rooms became to dangerous to reside in, so she was moved out her. Turned my head slightly to the boy, I directed him, as I quickly began to examine the woman, "Herbs, now."Her breathing was shallow, and each gulp for air she took was quick and left her gasping from the exertion. Ilifted her hand, checking around her wrist. Her pulse was there, not very strong, so I would have to work quickly. As the boy scurried over to me, I fell into my zone. All outside noises and activities were shoved into a small corner of my brain, just enough for me to acknowledge the boys presence. As he passed me the bag, I rummaged through it, looking for a specific ingredient. "Get me a bowl, and something to mash this with." I ordered, while pulling out a few Elderberry's, some Feverfew, Ginger roots, and Henna roots. A few minutes later, the boy returned, carrying a bowl and several utensils in it.

I raised an eyebrow, all the while working mash the Ginger roots in the bowl. "I didn't tell you to get a knife." The boy answered seemingly aggravated, "You had roots with you, mother always separated the plant from it's roots." He continued, "Is this going to help it or what?" I let out a sigh, setting down the masher on the paper bag. "She has a pretty bad infection, as well as a fever." I began to separate the roots with some difficulty, the knife he had given me was rather dull. "It's nearing the end of summer, and the nights are getting colder." I continued, "It's likely she developed a flu, from all the sickness around here. "And her condition deteriated to the point where she developed an infection." I concluded. "The chilly nights probably didn't help either." I stated, setting down the knife as well. I picked up the masher again, and began to mash the Henna roots.

"What does that do?" Asked the boy, most likely trying to break the silence. I let out a small sigh being disturbed, but I answered nonetheless. "The Henna root is used for antibacterial purposes and.." I paused, wondering how to put this in children terms. "It also helps relieve pain, and reduce swelling." I said finally, hoping the child understood. He nodded, before looking at the rest of the ingredients. He pointed to the Feverfew clippings, "What does that do?" He asked. I looked down at my results, mashing isn't really effective for Henna roots, but there was little time to get the extract differently. I grabbed the feverfew, after gently setting down the Ginger and Henna root juices. "A plate, please." He quickly ran to grab one of the scarce dinnerware he had.

As I took the plate from him, I finally answered his question. "Feverfew is useful for headaches and fevers, among other things." He nodded in understanding. I began to mash the leaves, and already anticipating his question answered it. "Elderberries are used for pain, swelling, infections, and lots more." Having very few leaves, I was already finished mashing. With cat-like speed, I quickly combinded the Feverfew juice, with the Ginger and Henna juices. "Speaking of, hand me them." As I felt the berries be passed into my grasp I spoke. "This is the final step besides mixing, and then you will wake your mother, so I can give this to her."He nodded, watching me intently as I mashed the berries on the plate I used for the Feverfew leaves. A few minutes later, I had combined all of the ingredients and mixed them, now all that was left was for the boy to wake his mother. But first, I checked her breathing. Good. "Now you must wak-" The boy understanding his role, was already waking his mother. "Mom, mom, you have to wake up." He shook her gently, while pleading with her. A moment later, his mother's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh.." The woman managed to moan, which was a feat in itself, since I was sure she was experiencing a myriad of different pains and aches. The woman was still disoriented, but we had no time to waste. "You must drink this." I stated, as the boy held his mother gently. I moved a bit closer, tipping the mix into the woman's mouth. A few times, I wasn't sure she was going to swallow all of the contents, but she managed it.

I released a sigh off relief, I would check up on her periodically, but she would be fine. "You're mother will be fine." I rose from my kneeling position, stretching my aching arms and legs a bit. "The boy basically threw himself onto me. I was shocked, he had wrapped his arms around my abdomen. "Thank you so, so much!" I felt a wetness on my stomach, I assumed it was tears. Gently pushing him off, I directed my intense gaze to him. "First off, I'll need you to come see me tomorrow, to see how she is faring." I lectured intensely. I continued, "I'll be staying at Green City Stables, simply ask for Sakura, or something of the like." "Make sure you visit me every two days after that, until your mother is well." "And finally, please only steal if your life-or in this case, someone else's life is dependent on it." I bent down to pick up the other paper bag full of food, and I moved towards the exit. "Wait!" Called the black haired boy. "Hm?" I turned my head slightly, to hear what he had to say. "My name is Kyo, and I want you to train me!" He called, his face holding a familiar sense of determination, I remembering having at the age; and still do. I turned to him, my face intense, as I gave him my answer.

A/N: That's 2k words right there, I think I'll stick with that for all my stories. Anyways, the story is moving slow because when she is accused of witchcraft, Itachi isn't just going to put his neck on the line for some random chick. She will likely be accused of witchcraft on chapter five. Anyway, review! I upload faster that way.


End file.
